1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures of this application relate generally to methods of classifying goods. More specifically, one embodiment of the disclosed invention is used to determine tariffs according to a classification schedule, and maintain records as to the basis for the classification made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, tariffs are calculated according to a Harmonized Tariff Schedule (HTS). This table is available from the United States International Trade Commission (USITC). HTS comprises a hierarchical structure. This structural guide is intended to describes all goods in trade. These goods are categorized such that they can be referenced for duty, quota, and statistical purposes. The goods are broken down into 4- and 6-digit categories. These categories are then subdivided into 8-digit unique U.S. rate lines and 10-digit non-legal statistical reporting categories. Classification of goods in this system is done starting at the 4-digit heading level to find the most specific provision and then moving to the subordinate categories.
The USITC maintains and publishes the HTS both in print and on-line and has the ability to provide consumers with a delimited file which includes the most recent Schedule.